Tiggera (Earth-9047)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Orange body fur with black stripes; fangs; tail; vertical pupils | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Superheroe; referee of improvised male beauty contest | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Jon Bogdanove | First = What The--?! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The superheroine first known as Tigirl was a member of the super-heroe team Guest Host Offengers. The Guest Host Offengers discovered that their related team, the Offengers, were being attacked by the X-Persons, and they boarded a quinjet to go and join the fray. Guest Host Offenger Hawkguy piloted the craft while, in the back seat, the 'Moon' Knight mooned the bystanders through the craft's window. In the following seat, Tigirl reprimanded him. Later, the Guest Host Offengers helped in an all-out battle that, by then, had been joined by several other superheroes; once they discovered they had no real reason to keep on fighting, they still fought for the sake of the fan audience.When Titans Bunch! in ''What The--?!'' #1 Tigirl then went to New York City, where the superhero Superbman was fighting some members of the Fantastical Four. Seeing his partners in trouble, The Thung of the Fantastical Four jumped to help them against Superbman, but Superbman punched him once and, with his super-strength, he reduced the Thung's rocky armor to unconnected rubble, returning the Thung to a human, naked state. Tigirl joined three other superheroines, Magnavox, the Scarlett Wench and Talkin' bird, to grade the beauty of the man, with Tiggera giving a 9.9 over 10, higher than any other referee.Superbman vs. the Fantastical Four in "My bad guy… my enemy!" in ''What The--?!'' #2 Noticing that mutie superheroes were gifted with an S-Factor that boosted the sales of their comic-book series, Tiggera and other non-mutie super-heroes grouped in the Ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies to oppose the muties and recover a more healthy sales level''Mutant Beach Party! Part 2'' in ''What The--?!'' #4—but the main mutie team, the X-Persons, went into hiding. The Consortium openly searched for them, with their quest calling the attention of the Scarlett Wench and Slicksilver, two allies of the X-Persons who notified their sheltered friends.Mutant Beach Party! in ''What The--?!'' #3 The Consortium arranged for several teams of super-villains to attack the X-Persons in an attempt to weaken them and, once they were satisfied at this, Tigirl and the other non-mutie super-heroes personally attacked the X-Persons at the beach, in a battle that apparently had no consequence whatsoever.Continuity does not refer to it again; no-one was permanently killed; that kind of thing. Tigirl changed her nom de guerre to Tiggera after the battle, and joined the Revengers (previously known as the Offengers). At that time, Chaplain America, leader of the Revengers, summoned his team without notifying the reason. Some of the Revengers theorized the motive for the meeting, not allowing America to explain, until America made them all shut up by shouting. America then explained that the Revengers needed another membership drive, a piece of news that was received with dismay by the other Revengers.The Revengers vs. Just-A-League in ''What The--?!'' #7 Kranky, an enemy of the Revengers, partnered with the Jokester, a foe of superhero team Just-A-League, in a scheme to make the super-hero teams fight each other. Simply by phoning incognito both teams and giving supposed hits about a warehouse, the teams invaded the building from opposite sides and, by finding another gaudily-dressed team there, each team assumed the other one was made of super-villains. A new battle started, with Tiggera being assigned to fight Hawk-mensch from the League. Tiggera swiftly ate him up. Later in the battle, Tiggera was hanging from her hands on a metal beam and, from a higher position, Bland Canary of the League threw her the liquid contents of a bucket, much to Tiggera's chagrin. At the same time, an anthropomorphic stuffed tiger was showing her attraction toward Tiggera. Eventually, several comic editors arrived (One of them was possibly Tom DeFalco, they called him Tom; the other one must be from Dee-See) and tried to convince the super-teams to stop fighting each other, but they relented at this when they discovered that the clash was increasing their sales; so they left and allowed the Revengers and the League to keep on with their fight. Tiggera later left the Revengers.Tiggera is not seen among the Revengers in their following appearance, The Fantastical Four World Tour 1992 in ''What The--?!'' #17 | Powers = Due to her feline nature, Tiggera can literally eat up bird-themed super-heroes, leaving only a few feathers behind and burping for digestion purposes. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = She is a non-mutie, meaning that she lacks the S-Factor increasing sales of the collections she's in. Besides, if she is surprised enough, both her mane and her facial fur literally stand on end. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = You can't do that in a comic book! | Speaker = Tiggera (when she was Tigirl) | QuoteSource = What The--?! Vol 1 1 }}